


chensoo i

by dotdotmoon



Series: kiss me maybe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Kiss, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Kyungsoo takes a tiny detour on his quest to kiss Jongdae.





	chensoo i

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt: chensoo + an awkward kiss given after a first date
> 
> i used a prompt generator that gave me 'parallel universes switching/colliding" for the au and this is what happened? this was supposed to be a 300 words drabble as well
> 
> not titling these because i intend to write a bunch more and i don't have the energy or time to pick titles!!
> 
> platonic kissing is not between chensoo, they go full romantic! (more or less)

Kyungsoo could feel the ripple in the air—in his existence—brief as it was, even with his eyes closed. But he was a split second away from kissing Jongdae for the first time, and nothing would stop him now, Jongdae himself aside. Just in case, he decided to open his eyes to check anyway.

"Hi," the person in his arms said.

They looked like Jongdae, Kyungsoo thought. Maybe a bit too sharp around the edges, as if he'd gotten new glasses. Their eyes were Jongdae's too but the expression wasn't. Jongdae, when Kyungsoo had finally made himself look this evening, had looked at him with a fondness that made him breathless. The Jongdae in front of him merely regarded him with curiosity.

"If you don't mind," Kyungsoo said and pulled away. They let him go, and Kyungsoo gripped their shoulders without thinking as their entire body slouched forward like Kyungsoo was their exoskeleton that had just walked away.

"Too bad," they said and laughed.

Kyungsoo wasn't sure why they laughed, but it was strangely comforting. The laugh was utterly Jongdae's: loud, unworried, bold. The freckles on their face were not. Or maybe Kyungsoo had stared at his mouth for the entire date, for too long to notice, trying to evade that gaze that went under his skin.

"This clearly isn't your first time," Kyungsoo observed, taking his hands away as they slowly straightened themselves, like they found their centre.

"No, but it's my first time meeting you and being... this. These are interesting, what do you do with these?" they asked, flailing their arms.

"You're doing just fine," Kyungsoo said and flapped his own like a flightless bird. It made him smile. "So."

They smiled back at him, with Jongdae's face and Jongdae's smile. "It's only for a few minutes. You'll have them back in no time. This always happens when it's a match."

"A match? Like... soulmates?" Kyungsoo was sure he pulled a face. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed how smitten he was with Jongdae, but being told Jongdae was the one—he'd hate it so much it would sour Jongdae for him by extension.

"Hell, no. Does your species believe in this kind of stuff?" They gave him a look, so distinctly not Jongdae's Kyungsoo felt a shiver running down his spine. "Rivals. You're well-suited to be rivals. Perfect, almost. You have the mutual respect, the compassion, you don't genuinely want to hurt each other, gain perspective and ideas from conflicts."

Kyungsoo just stared.

"You'll find out soon enough," they added and ran a hand through Jongdae's hair, looking both pleased and marginally disgusted by what they felt. "Tell me, what were you about to do?"

Kyungsoo wanted to glare at them but restrained himself. He didn't want to be too rude. "Kiss him," he said. It sounded so simple, like he hadn't almost texted Jongdae to cancel half an hour before their date. Jongdae however had been just as early as Kyungsoo, had rounded the corner and yelled his name. Kyungsoo almost pressed send with how startled he was. This was why he never dated people who were perpetually too late; it didn't bother him but gave him plenty of chances to run away.

The creature pondered it for a moment. "Would you like to kiss me instead? Get a bit of practice in?"

One corner of Jongdae's lips curved upwards, and Kyungsoo was staring again as he considered it. Thought of how earlier, Jongdae had encouraged him to touch the deer he'd wanted to touch but was fretting about. He'd probably scold him if he wasted the chance to kiss an alien who was operating Jongdae's body, or the illusion of it. They were friendly enough, he thought, and he could really use the comfort of a kiss right now, one that wouldn't tilt his world upside down.  
Kyungsoo sighed and held out a hand. They smiled again and stepped closer to take it, pulled him back into their arms. Jongdae's arms. This close up, he could see the freckles once again, not brown or black but of a dark blue, the eyes that seemed wrong but not unkind, lit with a different warmth.

"Consider it a souvenir," they said and pressed Jongdae's mouth on his with less grace than he might have liked. It wasn't a bad kiss by far, not even when he had to keep them from tilting their head when he tilted his to stop their noses from bumping, not when they deepened it almost immediately. He kissed back, despite how strangely cool their tongue was, how it felt like dipping his tongue into artificial sweetener when he tasted them. Kyungsoo opened his eyes as they tugged him closer, kissed him a little sweeter—but his mind was stuck on Jongdae, and the smudges on his glasses he'd have to clean off after this.  
He concentrated on sating their initial hunger, gently guiding their kisses towards something slower, softer, until they turned into the anchor, the comfort he'd hoped for.

"Thanks," Kyungsoo said when they parted after a long while. It seemed appropriate.

"It was nothing. Good to know I like kissing aliens," they stated and touched their lips.

Kyungsoo said nothing, looked at the ground and tried to not let the way he suddenly felt sick to his stomach with fear for Jongdae show, now that he had nothing else to occupy his mind with.

A hand came up to his face, touched his cheek. "Kyungsoo, are you okay?"

Kyungsoo couldn't help the sound that escaped him. Jongdae hugged him so close his stomach hurt from Jongdae's fanny pack being pressed into him. "Don't ever do that again," Kyungsoo said into his neck, as if Jongdae had done it on purpose.

"I won't," Jongdae promised, like he had any control over it.

"We didn't swap bodies. It was more like the lingering energy of our bodies tricked our counterparts into believing it was our body, and your belief in return made our bodies feel exactly like what you saw. Or that's what I understood, they just dropped me, like, this gigantic file through a link between our shells."

"Then what are they?" Kyungsoo asked. They'd settled down on a park bench, Jongdae's head in his lap. He was texting someone, and it gave Kyungsoo enough of an excuse to play with Jongdae's hair.

"Some kind of bubble entities. But they wear these really hard shells and you have to drill a hole into it with the full force of your soul to—" Jongdae interrupted himself, letting his phone drop onto his stomach and reaching up where Kyungsoo had a hand buried in Jongdae's hair. Took his hand in his own and peered up at him. "Say, did they offer to kiss you too?"

Kyungsoo hummed, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Those tricksters. Oh god, you did kiss them, didn't you?" Jongdae groaned when Kyungsoo nodded again. "I hope they caught some space-time bugs from us if they made us part of their reproductive system."

"Don't be so gross," Kyungsoo said and let his fist drop gently onto Jongdae's shoulder. "We might have caught their bugs though and will be responsible for wiping humanity from this planet." He wasn't too worried about the fate of humanity, frankly, but he'd really like to go on that second date with Jongdae.

"As long as you kiss me before that happens?"

Kyungsoo didn't hesitate this time, bent over and kissed actual Jongdae. It was nothing like kissing alien Jongdae; he felt like he got the wind knocked out of him in this position, and all he managed was a ridiculous peck. Then he noticed Jongdae hadn't even bothered to meet him halfway, just lay there in his lap, now laughing.

"I hope this gets better from here on out, I'd hate to have to pay for a ticket to three galaxies over," Jongdae said.

"Don't worry, I'll chip in if you're going to be like that. Now teach me those alien kissing techniques you were bragging about earlier."

**Author's Note:**

> jongdae, let him live
> 
> ty for reading 👽  
> please let me know if it made you feel anything
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
